US Anime
History 'Publishing' Released on DVD in six volumes by FUNimation, 14 October 2008–14 July 2009. FUNimation follows this with a three volume, 6-disk Second edition. Claymore is broadcasted on the FUNimation Channel beginning 6 September 2010. A 3-disk Blu-ray edition is released in 2010. A one volume, 4-disk "Anime Classics" edition is released in 2011. 'Artwork' First US edition DVD artwork is original and not derivative of any other edition. Later US editions use artwork from the first Japan edition. Editions FUNimation (en-us) titles may not reflect avex (ja) titles. 'First' "First edition" is unofficial and only used here to distinguish this edition from other editions. 'Volume 1 + Artbox' 'Scenes' * 01: Great Sword—an orphan meets a mysterious warrior, who refuses to give her name. After rescuing Raki outside Egon, the warrior finally gives her name—Clare * 02: The Black Card—on Mount Shire, Clare must prevent her best friend, Elena, from turning into a monster * 03: The Darkness in Paradise—on a covert operation, Clare must find a Yoma hidden in Rabona Cathedral * 04: Clare's Awakening—after defeating the Yoma, Clare awakens * 05: Teresa of the Faint Smile—the No. 1 warrior of her era, Teresa, inadvertently rescues a mysterious girl 'Notes' Extras: *Episode 01 commentary by Stephanie Young (Clare) and Todd Haberkorn (Raki) *FUNimation trailers *Case auditions (Teresa, Clare, Galk, Rubel, Yoma) *Textless songs (opening theme "Raison D'être," ending theme "Danzai no Hana") *Booklet 1: interviews, character profiles, artwork, sketches, 24 pp. *Artbox, ISBN 1-4210-1225-1 'Volume 2' 'Scenes' * 06: Teresa and Clare—Teresa massacres the bandits in Rokut, but is condemned to death by the Organization * 07: Marked for Death—Teresa avoids the Purge team's ambush * 08: Awakening—Teresa defeats the Purge team led by Priscilla and Ilena. But later, in sparing Priscilla's life, Teresa loses her own. Carrying Teresa's head, Clare locates Rubel * 09: Those Who Rend Asunder I—Clare joins an Awakened Hunt, who encounter a male Awakened Being * 10: Those Who Rend Asunder II—Clare and Miria defeat the Paburo Awakened 'Notes' Extras: *Interview with Madhouse director Hiroyuki Tanaka *Episode 08 commentary by Brina Palencia (Priscilla) and Wendy Powell (Ilena) *FUNimation trailers *Textless songs (opening theme "Raison D'être," ending theme "Danzai no Hana") 'Volume 3' 'Scenes' * 11: Those Who Rend Asunder III—Galatea observes the hunt from afar. Deneve awakens to regenerate her fatal wound * 12: The Endless Gravestones I—Clare and Raki encounter Ophelia. While Ophelia combats the Former Single-digit Awakened, Clare flees with Raki. The two are forced to split up * 13: The Endless Gravestones II—Ophelia cuts off Clare's arm. But before Ophelia can kill Clare, a figure from Clare's past appears * 14: To Be Qualified to Fight—Ilena teaches Clare the Quicksword. Clare gains a new arm. Ilena encounters Rafaela. Clare fights an awakened Ophelia 'Notes' Extras: *Interview with sound director Yasunori Honda *Episode 11 commentary by Colleen Clinkenbeard (Galatea) and Monica Rial (Miria) *Textless songs (opening theme "Raison D'être," ending theme "Danzai no Hana") *FUNimation trailers 'Volume 4' 'Scenes' * 15: The Witch's Maw I—Clare encounters an Awakened Hunt in Hamel. Meanwhile, two Awakened Beings try to awakened the captured Claymores * 16: The Witch's Maw II—Clare is captured by Dauf, but Galatea rescues her. Later, Clare looks for Jean * 17: The Witch's Maw III—the three Claymores are defeated by Dauf. When Clare clears a path, Jean finally wounds Dauf, but Riful rescues him. Riful frees the three warriors * 18: The Carnage in the North I—Eva's hunt is defeated by the Northern Army. Clare and Jean are sent up north to join the Pieta Battle Group, led by Miria. But three scouts from the Northern Army attack 'Notes' Extras: *Interview with art director Manabu Otsuzuki (Kusanagi) *Episode 16 commentary by Laura Bailey (Jean) and Leslie Patrick (Claudia, Tabitha, Wendy) *Textless songs (opening theme "Raison D'être," ending theme "Danzai no Hana") *FUNimation trailers 'Volume 5' 'Scenes' * 19: The Carnage in the North II—the three Awakeneds are defeated. Raki encounters Priscilla and Isley * 20: The Carnage in the North III—Isley orders the Northern Army to invade Pieta * 21: The Invasion of Pieta I—Miria's strategy works, until Rigaldo arrives on the scene * 22: The Invasion of Pieta II—Rigaldo decimates the Battle Group leadership. He captures Miria, only to lose his arm to Clare 'Notes' Extras: *Interview with art settings Nobuhiro Sue (Kusanagi) *Episode 19 commentary by Caitlin Glass (Deneve) and Jamie Marchi (Helen) *Textless songs (opening theme "Raison D'être," ending theme "Danzai no Hana") *FUNimation trailers 'Volume 6' 'Scenes' * 23: Critical Point I—Clare and Rigaldo fight as the Battle Group lies wounded in the inn lobby * 24: Critical Point II—Priscilla awakens and flees to a volcano, Clare in pursuit. Miria, Deneve and Helen follow. Galatea directs them to the volcano * 25: For Whose Sake—Clare, then her comrades, are defeated by Priscilla * 26: To the Successors—Clare finally defeats Priscilla, but Raki stops Clare from beheading her. The next day, the warriors desert the Organization, Clare traveling with Raki 'Notes' Extras: *Episode 26 commentary by Brina Palencia and Stephanie Young *Original Japanese TV commercials *Textless songs (opening theme "Raison D'être," ending theme "Danzai no Hana") *FUNimation trailers *Booklet 2: interviews, character profiles, artwork, sketches, 24 pp. 'Second' "Second edition" is unofficial and only used here to distinguish this edition from other editions. A three volume, thin-case set, this edition uses artwork from six volumes of the first Japan edition. With this Second edition, FUNimation's begins use of the subtitle, "The Complete Series." Much confusion results as this subtitle is also used for the later Blu-ray and Anime Classics editions. On reference websites, this edition is also known as the "Claymore: Complete Series," "Claymore: Complete Series Box Set," etc. 'Notes' *All audio and visual extras from the First edition *Booklets 1 and 2 from the First edition: interviews, character profiles, artwork, sketches, 24 pp. each *Slipcase 'Blu-ray' A two volume thin-case set. This edition uses reversible keep case sleeves, displaying artwork from four volumes of the first Japan edition. Housed in Blu-ray cases. 'Notes' *All audio and visual extras from the First edition *Booklet: interviews, character profiles, artwork, sketches, 48 pp. (combines both First edition booklets) *Slipcase design from the Second edition *Sleeve artwork from volume 1: Galatea and Teresa *Sleeve artwork from volume 2: Miria and Priscilla 'Anime Classics' A minimalist, one volume 4-disk DVD. Almost no artwork. Sleeve from Japan Limited Edition Sequence. 'Notes' *No booklet *All audio and visual extras from the First edition References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Scenes Category:Anime